Las Sirenitas II
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: La continuacion... ¿dudas por saber como sige? entra a aqui -LEMON-
1. Alguien Nuevo

**Ara ara como lo prometido es deuda ;) aca el primer capitulo de "Las Sirenitas II" espero sea de su agrado ^^  
acepto criticas, lanzamiento de tomates, obaciones xDDD de todo un poco ;) si mas  
SOUL EATER NO ES MIO, SI LO FUERA HABRIA MAS KxC :3 PERO CUANDO SEA ABOGADA COMPRARE LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR :3 **

**AHORA A LEER**

* * *

**CAP 1 – ALGUIEN NUEVO**

_Hola hola, por lo que veo quedaron con ganas de saber que ocurrió después de que las tres chicas llegaran a las costas del Shibusen ¿no es así? Me alegra que quieran saber que ocurrió.  
Bueno les contare, tomen asiento, preparen un te caliente o una soda, unas galletitas por favor, si son menor les ruego se retiren, no quiero tener problemas por contar "cosas prohibidas"  
dicho esto empecemos._

_Una chica rubia-ceniza y un albino caminaban por el mercado central, al parecer estaban de compras, pues Shinigami-sama les pidió que compra unas meriendas._

Maka: oye, Soul…  
Soul: ¿Qué pasa?  
Maka: me preguntaba ¿Cómo se llama cuando dos personas salen?  
Soul: se llama Cita…  
Maka: ¿ya hemos tenido alguna cita?  
Soul: aun no  
Maka: aun… ¿no?  
Soul: esperaba a que pues ya sabes, tuviéramos un poco de privacidad  
Maka: ¿privacidad? ¿Para que?  
Soul: ya sabes…  
Maka: -inmediatamente abre los ojos como platos- ¡MAKA-CHOP!  
Soul: HEY

_En ese momento aparece un chico peli azul junto con una joven tímida, tomados de las manos._

B*S: NYAHAHAHAHA BIEN HECHO MAKITA –sonriéndole-  
Maka: ¿Makita?  
B*S: de cariño NYAHAHAHAHAHA  
Tsubaki: Black*Star…  
Maka: este bien… así me decía mi madre –sonriendo melancólicamente-  
Tsubaki: Maka…  
Soul: -recuperando la conciencia- ¿Por qué cargara tantos libros?  
B*S: NYAHAHAHAHA TE DIERON UN BUEN GOLPE VIEJO  
Maka: no lo quieres probar también –sonriendo maniáticamente-  
Tsubaki: Maka ya… Black*Star discúlpate  
B*S: después… vamos que Rayitas nos mando con ustedes para ayudarlos

_¿No saben por qué preparan, compran y arreglan el reinado? Es sencillo mis queridos, la hermana mayor de Death the Kid, viene de visitas. __**(N/A: lamento esto xD no podía contenerme de estar de metida en la historia =w= necesita mi ayuda._. bueno no, pero como sea, yo seré la hermana mayor =w= por si las dudas nee?)**_

Soul: por cierto… ¿Qué tan bonita es la hermana de Kid?  
B*S: NI IDEA VIEJO PERO LA BELLEZA DE ELLA NUNCA SUPERARA LA BELLEZA DE MI HERMOSA TSUBAKI NYAHAHAHAHA  
Tsubaki: -sonrojada hasta las orejas- Bla… Black*Star…  
Maka: que lindo que crea eso ¿no Tsubaki?  
Tsubaki: s-si  
Soul: bueno ya tenemos todo ¿regresamos?  
B*S: PUES CLARO EL CASTILLO NECESITA MI GENIALIDAD ANTES DE QUE RAYITAS LO VUELVA TODO SIMETRICO NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Maka: por primera vez apoyo a Black*Star

_No, se equivocan, ¡regresen!. Ah y tan bueno que se estaba poniendo... miren la habitación de Chrona si no me creen._

Kid: -encima de la peli rosa, depositando besos en el cuello de la chica, una de sus manos recorría el muslo semidesnudo de la joven- Chrona…  
Chrona: -desasiéndose del saco del peli negro, soltaba gemidos mientras este inspeccionaba cada centímetro de sus piernas hasta detenerse en la intimidad de la joven- Ki-Kid…  
Kid: -se dirige a la boca de su amada para besar con pasión los labios rosados de ella para detener los gemidos que eran emitidos por la boca de su amada, ahora se desase del vestido que impedía la vista de el cuerpo de su amada- ¿segura que quieres hacerlo Chrona? Yo enserio… puedo esperar _"mentira, no puedo"  
_Chrona: ¿enserio puedes? _"no quiero que esperes… pero si puedes…"_  
Kid: claro, solo si tu quieres _"debo respetar su decisión, no puedo obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere"_  
Chrona: Kid…

_¡Ah! En esos momentos me hubiera gustado tener a una ballesta para lanzársela a Black*Star_

B*S: NYAHAHAHAHA –dando un golpe a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes- OH~ CHICOS AUN NO ES TIEMPO PARA ESO NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Soul: ¡ah no quiero ver! –tapándose los ojos-  
Maka: -empujando a ambos chicos fuera- ¡lo sentimos! Continúen en lo que estaban –con una sonrisa picara en el rostro-  
Tsubaki: lo sentimos realmente- haciendo una reverencia-  
Kid: Black*Star… me las va a pagar ese chimpancé azul  
Chrona: -abrazándose al brazo de Kid- será mejor… que esperemos…  
Kid: te entiendo –se vuelve a poner en la posición anterior para depositar un beso en los labios de la chica- tranquila, puedo esperar _"MALDITO SEAS BLACK*STAR"_

Al salir ambos chicos de la habitación, se encontraron con una Maka sorprendida, a Soul y Black*Star tirados en el piso con una hemorragia en la cabeza y a Tsubaki tratando de despertar a Black*Star.

Maka: Kid… ¿Ella es tu hermana?  
Kid: ¿eh? Ella vendrá hasta en la noche y ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE ELLA AQUÍ A ESTAS HORAS?  
Chrona: será mejor… que vallamos a saluda ¿no?  
Maka: cierto  
Chrona: ¿Qué les paso a los chicos?  
Tsubaki: Maka les dio uno de sus Maka-chops por que estaban haciendo comentarios feos –sonriente-  
Kid: Esos malditos…

Shinigami-sama: ¡Kid! Baja por favor…  
Kid: ¡voy! –Toma un poco de aire y lo deja salir en un suspiro- ¿vamos? –Preguntándoles y dándole la mano a su novia-  
B*S: ¡HALLA VAMOS!  
Maka: si  
Tsubaki: que rápido se recupero…  
Soul: -deteniendo la hemorragia con su mano- si  
Chrona: -abrazando la mano de su novio- s-si

_Al bajar se encontraron con una joven de cabello largo negro, las tres líneas que tenia Kid ella las tenia casi completas, su piel era morena, de ojos celestes __**(N/A: a las que me tienen en el FB pueden ver mis dibujos ^^ justo ahí explico porque en anime me cambio el color de ojos, apropósito el nombre que escogí para yo representar el personaje es un tanto ridículo xD)**_Kid: Hola hermana  
X: ¡ONIICHAN! –La joven se dedica a abrazar al chico casi estrujándolo- **(N/A: ¿ya aburrí con tanto "n/a" xD okno bueno tanto en anime como realidad soy un poco con pecho desarrollado D: es tedioso xD pero como sea me resulta divertido meterlo en esta historia ya lo verán mas adelante)**  
Kid: ¡espera!  
Soul: que suerte tienes  
B*S: no es tan bonita como mi linda Tsubaki  
X: lo siento hermanito, oh tienes nuevo amigos  
Kid: así es, la rubia es Maka Albarn, la peli negra es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, y ella la peli rosa es mi novia Chrona Makenshi. Chicas ella es mi hermana mayor Death the Girl **(n/a: les dije RIDICULO)**  
Girl: ah~ ¡cuñada! –Estrujando a Chrona con su pecho- es tan linda si no fuera porque ya estoy comprometida me la quedo  
Kid: -poniendo una cara de asco- Girl…

* * *

Espero halla sido de su agradado :3

acepto de todo ^^ respondo sus dudas xDDD aproposito  
muchas gracias a las que siguen este fic sin duda alguna les prometo que les gustara ^^ sino quemenme viva (? xD


	2. Conociendo a la Familia Death

**_Holas olitas! :D aca actualizando... no me tarde mucho ¬3¬ es que digamos que el Jueves entre a clases (tenia que entrar martes pero me enferme y casi me muero -.-) asi que desde el jueves pensaba ¡¿que carajos puedo poner?! hasta que una amiga me ilumino *-* xD y en un borrador que tengo puse varias ideas :3 pronto para no dejarlas picadas (? subire uno un poco... ¿fuerte? xD okno ._.  
dejando mis dilemas de lado... ACA SU CONTI_**

**_no sin antes ¬¬  
SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE T.T aun~ xD_**

* * *

_**CAP 2 – CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA DEATH  
**  
Lo vuelvo a advertir, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta las explicaciones fuertes por favor retírate ¿ya tienen sus galletitas y chocolate? Bien. Comencemos… en que me quede… ah si_

Girl: -aun abrazando a la peli rosa- ¿Qué?  
Kid: olvídalo, suéltala  
Girl: no ¿verdad que no quieres? –sonriéndole a la chica-  
Chrona: no… puedo respirar…  
Kid: ¡ves! Suéltala  
Girl: que aburrido eres hermanito, ah mira te traje un regalo  
Kid: -sosteniendo a Chrona- si es simétrico lo acepto  
Girl: lo es hermano, ven conmigo –jalándolo de la camisa-  
Kid: ¡espera!

Girl: bien, sabia que tenias una novia, por eso mande a hacer esto –mostrándole dos hermosos anillos- cuando le propongas matrimonio te servirán ¿si?  
Kid: enserio… ¿Quién te dijo que tengo novia?  
Girl: sencillo… Padre  
Kid: me lo imagine…  
Girl: suerte hermano, se ve que es una buena chica, pero… ¿Dónde la consiste?  
Kid: pronto sabrás –saliendo de la habitación en que la había arrastrado- ¿y como vas con el negocio de la música?  
Girl: pues estamos bien, varios me piden para cantar ¿no quieres que yo cante en tu boda?  
Maka: ¿Qué boda? –con curiosidad y una sonrisa picara-  
Kid: -sonrojado hasta las orejas- ni… ninguna  
Maka: si claro  
Shinigami-sama: Soul, Black*Star pueden ir a dejar las maletas de Girl a su cuarto  
Soul: como quiera  
B*S: BIEN SHINIGAMI-SAMA  
Soul: hey viejo… ¿carrera?  
B*S: hecho

_Así fue como Soul & Black*Star salieron emprendiendo una carrera hasta la habitación de Girl ¿lo curioso? Estaba enfrente de la habitación de Shinigami-sama. Y ellos le dieron 6 vueltas al castillo._

Girl: que chicos mas raros…  
Tsubaki: te pido disculpas por la actitud de ellos –haciendo una reverencia-  
Girl: tranquila muñeca –poniendo su mano en el hombro-  
Maka: ven con nosotras Death the Girl le mostraremos su cuarto  
Girl: solo dime Girl, y gracias

_Mientras ellas se dirigían a la habitación de Girl, en el patio del castillo se encontraba la peli rosa, Chrona, ¿otra vez? Estaba hablando con el cangrejo negro, si así es Ragnarok_

Ragnarok: escucha niña no pienses que me voy a quedar toda la vida aquí, conviérteme en un humano o me regreso al océano  
Chrona: no, no te vallas, buscare algún hechizo para convertirte en un humano ¿si?  
Ragnarok: mas te vale niña, mira que en el mar la vida es más sabrosa  
Chrona: bien… yo buscare… lo que pueda…  
Ragnarok: bien… me voy regreso mañana –el pequeño pero negro cangrejo se dirige a las costas del Shibusen-

_Antes de poder irse, Chrona sintió como alguien la abrazaba por detrás eran unos brazos los cuales conocía perfectamente, tan protectores, tan suaves y ese perfume que lo podía distinguir aun con los ojos cerrados. Si era el hombre del que se enamoro…_

Chrona: ¿Ki-Kid? –colocando sus manos alrededor de los brazos de el- Kid –susurro para si misma, en su cara se podía notar un sonrojo-  
Kid: si conoces mis brazos mi hermosa Chrona –sonriendo de medio lado al sentir como esta posaba sus suaves manos en los brazos de el-  
Chrona: -sonrojándose- s-si  
Kid: -deposita un beso en el cuello de la chica- Chrona…  
Chrona: Ki-Kid… Aquí no…  
Kid: -le da una vuelta a la chica para quedar frente a el- eso aquí no… esto si –al decirlo le roba un intenso pero apasionado beso a la chica-  
Chrona: -correspondiendo al beso del chico, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de este para intensificar el beso-

_Otra vez, sé que si me escuchan me destierran pero MALDIGO A BLACK*STAR_

B*S: ¡BUSQUEN UN HOTEL O POR LO MENOS UN CUARTO TORTOLOS! –grito desde lo alto de una torre-  
Kid: maldito… _"es que siempre me tiene que interferir"_  
B*S: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA KID ESTA ROJO NYAHAHAHAHA  
Tsubaki: Black*Star, discúlpate  
B*S: n-no  
Maka: ¡MAKA-CHOP!  
B*S: hay hay hay duele –dijo sobándose su cabeza en la cual tenia incrustado cierto libro-  
Maka: ahora si ¿te disculparas?  
B*S: ya que –dijo con desgano el joven peli azul- LO SIENTO RAYITAS –inmediatamente sale corriendo del lugar-  
Soul: eso no fue _Cool_  
Kid: ese fenómeno –aun teniendo abrazada a la peli rosa quien observaba con un notorio tono carmesí en sus mejillas-

_Todo transcurrió con normalidad en el castillo Shibusen, hasta la hora de la cena…_

Shinigami-sama: HOLAS HOLITAS~ hace mucho tiempo no cenaba con mis dos hijos juntos…  
Girl: es cierto… pero ahora que estamos aquí, es mejor ¿no crees padre?  
Shinigami-sama: cierto mi niña  
Kid: bueno, Tsubaki ¿Dónde están Soul y Maka?  
Tsubaki: -sonrojándose ante la pregunta- están… ocupados  
B*S: ¿Cómo OSAN ELLOS RETRASARSE EN LA CENA? YO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA TIENE HAMBRE  
Kid: ¡IMBECIL BAJATE DE LA MESA MALDITO MONO ASIMETRICO!  
Chrona: -suspiro- ya empezaron…

_En otro lado del castillo unos sonrojados muchachos estaban muy juntos_

Soul: -tenia a la rubia ceniza acorralada contra la pared-  
Maka: S-Soul… nos vamos a a-trazar en la cena… -tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-  
Soul: no importa… -toma el mentón de la rubia, acorta la distancia entre ellos para provocar un profundo beso, que intensifico el sonrojo de ambos-  
Maka: -se deja guiar por el intenso pero apasionado beso proporcionado por el albino en ese momento, siente que le muerde el labio inferior, comprendió que lo hacia para pedir permiso para entrar en la cavidad de esta, fue otorgado-  
Soul: -en ese momento su enamorada le dio el permiso para poder entrar a la cavidad, este recorrió con su lengua cada centímetro de su boca hasta toparse con la lengua de ella, empezaron una guerra para ver quien era el mas resistente, ella perdió, se separaron ante la falta de aire- te amo Maka –dijo mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos jade que le encantan y lo enamoran cada ves que ella lo ve-  
Maka: y-yo también Soul… te amo…  
Soul: debemos regresar a la cena, deben estar preocupados  
Maka: b-bien… **(N/a: NYAHAHAHAHAAHA ok Gatita-eater15 aquí tienes tu SoulxMaka)**

_Ambos, aun con su sonrojo llegaron a la mesa donde estaban esperándolos para cenar…_

Shinigami-sama: ¿Dónde estaban chicos?  
Soul: por ahí…  
Tsubaki: -susurra a Maka- _Me la debes_ –para después regalarle una sonrisa-  
Chrona: ¿Dónde estabas Maka?  
Maka: ahh… pues… paseando se me fue la noción del tiempo hehe  
Kid: si como no –bajando a Black*Star de la mesa-  
B*S: al menos ya vinieron… A COMER NYAHAHAHA  
Shinigami-sama: buen provecho…  
Girl: -no le quitaba la mirada de encima a las tres chicas- _tienen algo diferente que nunca eh visto en ninguna chica, ¿serán de clase baja? No, no es eso, estoy segura… se notan tan distintas a las demás…_  
Kid: Oe, Girl, ¿Qué acaso piensas que las chicas son comida? Come mujer  
Girl: quizás hermanito… no, miento, je, buen provecho  
Chrona: _¿en que pensara? Por favor que crea que somos humanas normales_  
Kid: Chrona… ¿estas bien?  
Chrona: eh… si… solo pensaba… es todo –le regala una sonrisa al joven que inmediato se la responde-  
Kid: -casi en un susurro, únicamente audible para la peli rosa- hoy iré a tu habitación…

_Así transcurrió una cena ¿normal? Por así decirle, Kami-sama no quiera que descubran a las chicas, quizás si le dijeran todo a Death the Girl entendería… ¿no lo creen? O prefieren que ella lo descubra…_

* * *

_Nyahahaha que les parecio... ok es hora de responder los Reviews (ya lo hize pero aca lo hago oficialmente xD) ok..._

_**gatita-eater15:**_Muchas gracias ;) ahi tienes tu SxM, no me llama la atencion el SxM pero tampoco me molesta es lindo ^^ hacen bonita pareja pero prefiero el **Kid x Chrona *¬***

_**Lidya Shattenspiel**_: Gracias x poner en favoritos ^^ esta zatira cada vez se pone buena :3 gracias x segirla ^^


	3. Tu y yo, Solos

**ok no me maten u.u es re cortito... demasiado pero si no lo subo me entra bloqueo de escritora (? ._.  
ADVERTENCIA: ES LEMON! SI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMON ABSTENGASE DE LEER ESTO **

**sin mas a leer**

* * *

**CAP 3 – TU Y YO, SOLOS…**

_Hola de nuevo… ¿comenzamos? Ready, set… GO_

Chrona: ya va a ser hora de que venga… Kid… -se deja caer sobre su cama- lo amo tanto…  
X: lo se yo también te amo –dijo una persona entrando a la habitación de la chica-  
Chrona: Kid… te estaba esperando… -sonrojo, con la mirada se encontró con unos ojos ámbar inconfundibles-  
Kid: gracias… -el joven se acercó a la chica- mi Chrona… -tumbo a la chica a la cama para luego besarle con pasión y ternura, cosa que fue correspondida inmediatamente-

**(N/A: angel metida vete xD *la empuja lejos* ahora… )**

*Kid POV*

_Me encontraba sobre una frágil criatura, la besaba con pasión, ternura, cuidado, una tenue luz entraba por el cuarto, dejando vernos a nosotros solos, amándonos en silencio. Ella usaba un vestido de una tela fina, casi se podía ver con detalle su cuerpo, sin resistirme mis manos tocaban sus muslos, ella por su parte gemía por el placer dado y no era para menos, sus manos intentaban deshacerse de mi camisa, lo lograron; en un intento desesperado le quite el vestido dejándola a mi merced, era tan bella tan perfecta… tan ella… no contaba con que cierta parte de mi cuerpo empezara a reaccionar, ella lo noto, sus mejillas dejaron de ser rosadas a rojas… sabia que ella de igual forma estaba como yo, una de mis manos se dirigió a la intimidad de mi amada, en efecto, lo que ella me provocaba, yo lo provocaba en ella. Me intentaba quitar el pantalón, con mi ayuda lo logro, en un momento de silencio ninguno dijo nada._

Sus manos recorrían mi abdomen, las mias por su parte cada centímetro de su piel, ahora estábamos como Dios nos trajo al mundo. Ahora si, si ya llegamos hasta aquí es por algo ¿no? Aun que no quiero que se sienta obligada a algo, me acerco a su oído para susurrarle

_–¿estas segura ampr?- __a lo que ella me responde con un beso, la acosté con cuidado en la cama, voy dando besos en su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad…_

***Chrona POV***

_Llego a mi intimidad, la sentía arder, sentí como su lengua entraba ahí, arquee mi espalda, se sentía bien nunca lo había experimentado, estaba en ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿en mi punto? Si creo que asi era, me miro con esos ojos ambar que tanto amo._

me dio un intenso pero apasionado beso, sentía que rozaba cierto miembro masculino en mi intimidad, a pesar de no conocer mucho, Maka me había contando y leído sobre esto, sentí como poco a poco entraba, arquee mi espalda al sentirlo entrar, ya estaba adentro, eramos uno, ahora si somos uno. Me miro por uno momentos, el dolor ya se había ido, ese dolor fue remplazado por placer, empezó a moverse en mi, se sentía bien… podía mover libremente mis caderas, el coloco sus manos en ellas para que ambos llevaramos el mismo ritmo, de pronto sentí como otra vez me besaba, sus besos eran algo increíble, me elevaban, me hacían sentir en las nueves cada vez que me besaba. En efecto, estaba enamorada, tanto que ya me entre a el, pues sabia que no me lastimaría, me lo prometio, me tomo de las caderas y me posiciono sobre el, empiezo a moverme lentamente, vuelve a tomar mis caderas haciendo que me moviera mas rápido su miembro crecia aun mas, nuevamente el esta sobre mi. Ahora no me preocupa, siento venir una ola de placer creo que el también la sintió, puesto que nos estremecimos.

Cae recostado sobre mi pecho.

Chrona: K-kid… te amo… -digo entre jadeos y gemidos  
Kid: -respiro jadeante, dejo caer sobre mi cuello un suspiro- yo también… te amo Chrona

***Fin Chrona POV***

_Me quitaron mi lugar, bueno entiendo, era lógico que quisieran saber lo que ambos sentían en ese momento._

* * *

_les dije CORTO u.u si termino mis tareas pronto subire cap 4, procurare hacerlo largo vale? ^^ _


	4. Una persona Nueva ¡Un Secreto!

**Aca la poderosa JUMBIIE-SAMA! con capitulo nuevo *esquiva un tomate* relajadas muñecas :D al suave.. xD quizas... por como pintan las cosas QUIZAS sean 8 (Kid: SIMETRICOS!) capitulos ^^ maldito shinigami -.-" (Kid: ¿que dijiste asimetrica?) nada nene, nada...  
prosigo... ¿que quieren? excusas? xDD bueno dejandome de tanta mentira piadosa (?) y deee donde :B como sea A LEER!**

* * *

**CAP 4 – UNA PERSONA NUEVA ¡UN SECRETO!**

_Fue algo extraña la forma en como fue descubierto el extraño y particular secreto de las tres jóvenes sirenas, ¿quieren saber? Bien se les diré._

_Era un día común y corriente en las costas Shibusen, dos jóvenes peli negros con tres líneas en su cabeza, el joven de orbes ambarinos al lado izquierdo, la joven oji-cielo con las líneas casi completas; caminaban en las costas marinas. Un silencio se apodero del lugar, hasta que uno de los dos decido romper aquel silencio incomodo_

Girl: Nee~ Kid-kun…  
Kid: ¿Qué ocurre hermana?  
Girl: ¿Cómo conociste a Chrona? –pregunto con curiosidad cierta ojicielo-  
Kid: -siente sus mejillas arder para que estas tomasen un tono carmesí- pues… -empieza a balbucear cosas sin sentido-  
Girl: ¿de donde es? –mirándolo fijamente, ambos ojos se vieron unos instantes-  
Kid: no te lo puedo decir hermana, lo siento –cruzando los brazos-  
Girl: ¿no me lo dirás?  
Kid: no –dijo seguro de sus palabras-  
Girl: entonces yo averiguare por mi propia cuenta –tono retador-  
Kid: suerte, dudo que te digan así por así  
Girl: tengo mis métodos hermano, los tengo y los conoces –lo vuelve a ver fijamente-

_El silencio se promulgo unos instantes hasta que uno de los azabaches fijo su mirada en la joven peli rosa, le observo sin darse cuenta de la forma en como su hermana se daba cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba._

Girl: nunca te habías enamorado así ¿verdad? – Dijo mirando con ternura la escena-  
Kid: n-no, de ella me he enamorado perdidamente  
Girl: ya veo hermano –coloca su mano en el hombro del chico – suerte pequeño, aun así voy a averiguar de donde vienen esas chicas

_El joven peli negro, se desase del agarre de su hermana mayor para emprender rumbo al castillo, la oji cielo no paso por alto el notorio sonrojo de su hermanito al estar hablando de su novia._

Girl: necesitare ayuda si quiero saber de donde vienen o mejor… que son esas chicas –dijo al viento sabiendo que sus palabras serian escuchadas por alguien- Tata… ven pronto –susurro al viento su mensaje seria enviado a su amiga-

_En algún lado del pequeño mundo en que viven los mortales, una joven alta, ojos azules, pelo castaño oscuro recibió el mensaje llevado por el viento de su amiga, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios pues ¿a quien le interesaría saber el origen de 3 misteriosas chicas? Es obvio que a ella si._

* * *

_Alejado de ahí estaba una rubia ceniza en el balcón de su habitación con sus ojos levemente cerrados como… esperando algo… o alguien…_

Maka: S-Soul… -se abraza a si misma- eres un idiota –de sorpresa recibe un abrazo por detrás sobresaltándola- ¿S-Soul?  
X: ¿eh? N-no Maka-chan soy Tsubaki, que ti muy sola aquí y pensativa ¿Qué ocurre?  
Maka: n-nada c-creí que eras Soul…  
Tsubaki: -desase el tierno abrazo- tranquila Maka –le regala una sonrisa tierna- ya vendrá te lo prometo  
Maka: Tsubaki-chan, ¿Cómo te va con Black*Star? –le miro a los ojos-  
Tsubaki: pues no me quejo es algo tonto pero tengo que tenerle paciencia pero es lindo –le sonrió-  
Maka: ya veo…

_Alguien toca a la habitación donde se encontraban la rubia ceniza y la peli negra; ambas vieron a una sonriente y nerviosa Chrona que se acercaba a ellas_

Maka: C-Chrona ¿Por qué tan feliz?  
Chrona: p-pues a-ano-che… p-pues y-yo… K-Kid-kun y y-yo…  
Tsubaki: no me digas lo que creo que hiciste  
Maka: C-Chrona ¿tuviste relaciones con Kid?  
Chrona: -a la peli rosa se le subieron los colores quedando anonada con la facilidad que su amiga le realizo la pregunta- p-pues… s-si –dijo casi en un susurro-  
Tsubaki: ya eres una mujer Chrona –la abraza- ¿Cómo fue?  
Chrona: -se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus ojos al recordar lo pasado en la noche anterior junto con esa sonrisa de niña enamorada se encontraba situado en sus mejillas un notorio tono rojizo- d-digamos q-que… f-fue l-lindo y –su cara se torno aun mas roja- d-doloroso  
Maka: -coloca una cara de miedo- no quiero que algo así me pase ¿Qué tanto te dolió?  
Chrona: m-mucho…  
Tsubaki: tranquila Chrona-chan –le sonríe- tarde o temprano tenían que hacerlo ¿no?

* * *

_Dejando a las chicas en la habitación de la rubia ceniza en otro lado se encontraban un peli negro con unas peculiares líneas en su cabeza, junto a este un albino con una sonrisa de tiburón y a su vez estaba un chico con un peculiar tono en su cabellera, azulada. Ese grupo de chicos se encontraba hablando amenamente._

B*S: YO EL GRAN ORE-SAMA BLACK*STAR SERA EL QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES –se sienta-  
Soul: viejo… no tenias que hacer eso ya… mucho no crees  
Kid: -mirando hacia un costado evitando ver a sus molestos amigos aun pensando en lo dicho por su hermana mayor hace unas horas atrás-  
B*S: OYE ¡KID! ¡MIRAME A MI QUE SOY MAS INTERESANTE QUE LA FASTIDIOSA NADA!  
Soul: ¿Qué tienes viejo?  
Kid: nada… es solo que… no, nada  
Soul: ¿"es solo que" que?  
Kid: nada Soul, nada  
Soul: no te creo, habla de una vez  
Kid: -suelta un leve suspiro- Girl quiere saber el origen de las chicas…

_esa frase basta para que el albino y el peli azul le vieran incrédulos ante las palabras del joven oji ámbar… _

Kid: no quiero que lo sepa  
Soul: -sonríe- aun que ella sea mayor que tu, la cuidas  
Kid: si, pero… ¿Cómo reaccionaria? O no se es rara  
B*S: pero tu lo eres mas rayitas –tono relajado, muy extraño en el chico estrella-  
Soul: es cierto eres aun mas raro que ella  
Kid: cállate…

* * *

_alejándonos del lugar donde los tres jóvenes excéntricos se encontraban, nos dirigimos donde esta la chica oji cielo mirando por su ventana con sus ojos entrecerrados, exacto mis amigos es una melancólica Girl._

Girl: ¿no puedes venir más rápido? –dijo para si misma, aun sabiendo su respuesta le era impotente el que su amiga no se apresurara a llegar- _y ahora pienso en ella y quizás tan solo quizás donde este ella también piense en mi…_ -susurro para sus adentros, se sentó en una orilla de su cama, se levanta y se dirige a su tocador para abrir un cajón sacando una fotografía de este- como te extraño ¿sabes? Kid tiene una extraña novia, es rara y mucho me gustaría que estuvieras y vieras como crece la familia –se sonriere a si misma para luego derramar lagrimas para sus adentros- siempre te amare no lo dudes –abrazo con fuerza aquella fotografía, suelta un leve suspiro- si solo estuvieras aquí… Mell  
X: estas romántica ¿no?  
Girl: hasta que te dignas a aparecer Tata-san –le dijo a la joven peli castaño oscuro, ojos azules, tez blanca y alta-  
Tata: ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -le sonrió-  
Girl: es hora de investigar  
Tata: bien, pero ¿porque no guardas esa fotografía? a ella no le gustaría verte así  
Girl: desde ese accidente… no puedo, no puedo Tata entiende ella era muy importante para mi  
Tata: para mi también…  
Girl: quiero que descubras quienes son o que son las 3 chicas que mas adelante conoceras  
Tata: perfecto, será entretenido, pero insisto –se sienta en la orilla de la cama- ¿nunca se lo dijiste a tu padre cierto?  
Girl: -se sienta frente al tocador- no, si se lo hubiese dicho… como minimo me destierra o me quita el apellido o los privilegios de ser la primogénita… aun asi, no pude hacer nada por ella  
Tata: te entiendo no creas que solo a ti te dolio que ella se fuera y luego… ese accidente  
Girl: cállate… no me hagas recordar cuanto tiempo llore por eso  
Tata: oye… ¿no te llama la atención alguna otra chica? Digo, tarde o temprano lo tendras que afrontar  
Girl: por el momento… no quiero nada con nadie  
Tata: bien pequeña creo que es hora de ir a conocer a tu familia y a esas 3 curiosas niñas ¿no crees?  
Girl: tienes razón… vamos

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews  
**

**Gatita-eater15: **fijate que el lemon SxM pensaba poner mas despues la paciencia apremia no? xD gracias por leer *^* no soy tan patetica TTwTT

**Nina Spicy: **tranquila :D pronto un lemon SxM :3 es que mi mente pervertida duerme -.-" y no quiere despertar a mi me duele mas D:

**Artemisa93: **muchas gracias por leer mis idioteces ^^" pues... aqui esta tu continuacion! :D

* * *

_Muchas Gracias por esperar este capitulo ridiculo durante 9 dias si los cuento ._. pero aja es como pago para **Lidya Shattenpiel** que me dio continuacion de su fic **"sin miedo"** :D esta increible *w*_

De igual manera **G****RACIAS TATA MORA** ^^ ella es mi casi hermana mayor :3 es increible si lo se fue cruel lo que hize pero te daras cuenta mas tarde de lo que realmente paso

Ah si, tambien aclaro algo :3 en este fic es de la epoca antigua donde las creencias cursis y todo ese rollo a lo que Girl se enamora de una CHICA que ambas saben que es imposible (hoy en dia no gracias a Kamisama) bueno mas dudas o aclaraciones en el PROXIMO CAPITULO!  


* * *

**Avances**

_-¿Quien es ella?-  
-no se... EXPLICAME QUIEN ES EN ESTE INSTANTE-  
-no te incumbe ahora REGRESAME LA FOTOGRAFIA!-  
-tranquila ellos aun no saben-  
-eso temo... que sepan-  
-¿porque Girl-san le tiene miedo al agua?  
-no lo se Chrona... aun desconosco pero esa fotografia-  
-te amo-  
-no como yo a ti Maka-_

intriga? duda? DESCUBRANLO EN EL PROXIMO EPISODIO! XD capitulo 5  



End file.
